mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Joslyn's Appearance Tickle Monster has Been Buggin' Your Soul, Eh? }} *attacks Rick Rolls with the fire nation drill* YESSSSSSSS!!! }} }} }} }} }} }} Gosh, ah am sounding liek a jerk. I'm sorry. Will you please change it? }} I like the hot ice-cream. ROAR kids this days.... }} One Last Thingy... }} }} }} }} }} Don't wanna used meh word bubble! It's copy and paste... and that drama! Miss Blanky, how do I make a talk page archive, I think I am gonna hold 10 messages at a time (depending on size! If over 5 lines per message, archive, if less 20 messages per thingy) Please teach me, if you want, you can do it... :) Mayor Zain 12:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Kingdom Portal!! . }} Somethin' i dont s'pose you could fix my talk page? the colored boxes have gone all dodgy}} And then it ends with k. }} HAVE YOU PAID THE PIED PIPER? ) today. Yay! So.... first of all, I have a very important question. Does the game require the L button? I trust you are able to answer?}} }} . }} }} }} *attacks Rick rolls with the Annoyance from you to me and Hol* Don't forgot my request. PROMOTION! }}